


Coeur Volant

by coolandcreativetwo



Category: Hugo (2011)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandcreativetwo/pseuds/coolandcreativetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year now, and both Hugo and Isabelle have feelings for each other, but will they be able to act out on them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

-ISABELLE'S POV-

The cool and chilly air of Paris kept Papa George and I moving quickly through the streets to the train station. It was another early morning, but I was sure that Hugo was already up and checking all the clocks in the station. It always amazed me at how quickly he could get around to each and every clock three or sometimes four times a day!

I had always thought about having him show me how to wind the clocks so that I could maybe help him, but I knew that he could get it done faster by himself than I could if I helped. So, I sat back and told him grand stories as he worked. Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself!

My name is Isabelle, Isabelle Méliès. I live with my godparents, George and Jeanne Méliès, in a lovely little place called Paris. About a year ago, I met a wondrous boy named Hugo Cabret, who uncovered great secrets of my Papa George and even of himself.

Ever since then, Hugo and I have been sort of… inseparable. I mean, it's not like I like him or anything…. Well, actually, I guess it is that! It's exactly that. Hugo has opened my tiny little world up so much in the past year and… well, quite frankly, I'm very attracted to him, on so many that is besides the point. Hugo and I are both 13 now, and, as Papa George and Mama Jeanne said, we are 'strictly friends.' But… well, what Papa and Mama don't know won't hurt them, right?

Hugo and I have only really 'kissed' once, and that's because I wanted to know what it felt like! And we've only had one harmless little sleepover, because my godparents had to go get supplies for the toy store and the Station Inspector said he'd look after us.. which he did, until Miss Lisette caught his attention with her flowers…

Anyways, I spend most of my days with Hugo, learning from him and teaching him what I know. Papa George still runs the toy store, since he's still retired from film making, but every now and again he's asked to direct or write or even act!

I come with him to the station everyday, to see Hugo and to help out when he needs me. That's the beauty of homeschooling; I read enough that Mama Jeanne doesn't need to teach me a lot. As I was saying, Thursday morning was a cold one.

As we entered the station, I eyed every single clock to see if Hugo was in any of them. Even if I didn't see him, I know he'd see me and would eventually meet me around the toy store, where Papa George and I would have a croissant and some hot chocolate waiting for him. I shuddered with excitement of the day ahead of me, patting my bookbag, which was carrying the most delightful book that I couldn't wait to share with dear Hugo.

We stopped at the toy store and I waited for Papa George to open up. My eyes wandered to the compartment where Hugo was usually emerging from, but I didn't see him. I frowned and turned back to Papa as he was walking into the toy store.

"No Hugo this morning?" He asked, clearly not that concerned.

I shrugged, unsure of where he could be. We ate our croissants in silence, watching as the morning train catchers caught their trains. By late morning I had finished the book I wanted to show Hugo. He still hadn't shown up, but this wasn't something dire.

He had probably woken up late and had gone around to wind the clocks. I didn't mind, but I did want to see him soon. I decided to walk around the station and stretch my legs, maybe stop by the library and get a new book. I touched Papa George's arm to let him know I was going out, but he was already napping.


	2. Storytime

It was around noon when Hugo's hand slipped into Isabelle's outside of the flower shop. A sly smile was shared between the two as he pulled her towards one of the tiny entrances to inside the walls. No words escaped either's mouth; ever since Isabelle got overly excited about one of her books and shouted through the tunnels, scaring everyone in the station, they'd made the rule that Hugo had to speak first when they crawled through the walls.

They crawled through the door into his world, passing through secretly and silently until they reached the special spot that overlooked Paris and the Eiffel Tower. Isabelle sat leaning against the wall, positioning herself so that she could shift her gaze from the Paris skyline to Hugo's stunning blue eyes with just a slight movement of her head. She put her bag hesitantly on her lap, pulling out the book that she hadn't been able to exchange at the bookstore yet.

She glided her fingers over the cover, eyeing Hugo, who was busying himself by winding the clock effortlessly. He then plopped down across from Isabelle, stretching his legs out in front of him. Hugo raised his eyes as her book.

He could see the desperation in her face, the aching for him to ask about it, to say something. He chuckled, nodding towards it. "What's that, then?" Isabelle let out a sigh of relief and sat up excitedly.

She crossed her legs and shoved the book in his face. "Peter Pan! It's frightfully fascinating, written by J.M. Barrie. It's about a boy who didn't want to grow up…" Her face was enlightened as she spoke, giving her detailed synopsis of the story.

Hugo listened, as he always did, delighted by the way she spoke so passionately. She talked for a long time, keeping him entranced by the light in her normally dark eyes. When the clock struck 1, they were both exhausted.

Isabelle reluctantly put the book away and stood as Hugo suggested lunch, giggling as her stomach growled. The gnawing in the back of her mind started again as he intertwined their fingers. A shock ran through both of them when they touched, but neither knew about the other.

Following along, Isabelle gulped and watched as Hugo maneuvered through the walls. Their hands still connected, he helped her out of the hidden doorway and into the real world. The Station Inspector was with Madame Lisette, as usual, and Madame Emilie and Monsieur Frick's dogs were playing together outside the cafe. The inviting smell of ham and cheese croissants drew Hugo and Isabelle in, and Madame Emilie smiled when she saw them.

"Ahh, Isabelle, Hugo! Bonjour to you both. Care for some lunch? A spot of tea?" She gestured to the table behind her, full of steaming croissants and dozens of filled teacups.

Hugo nodded furiously, not speaking in fear of drooling from the scent. Isabelle laughed and squeezed his hand before letting go of it.

"Bonjour, Madame. Oui, I think we could both use some food. Could we have two H&C croissants?"

Madame Emilie nodded graciously, handing them each a plate with a croissant and a warm cup of tea. "On the house, loves. Have a seat wherever you like."

Isabelle grinned. "You're absolutely lovely! Thank you very much, Madame!"

They sat down at a booth near the band, happily filling their stomachs with the warm and delicious tea and croissants. The music grew livelier around 2 o'clock, and Isabelle could hardly sit still.

"C'mon, let's dance! Just one dance. Please? I'm really quite good! I could teach you! Please?" She pleaded, too distracted by the dancing couples to notice that Hugo had already agreed four times.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her up towards the dance floor.


	3. Dancing

-HUGO'S POV-

Isabelle giggled gleefully as we waltzed around with the other couples, moving gracefully with the music. She was, in fact, very good at dancing, and had taught me in no time. I smiled as the music carried us around, watching her eyes twinkle as she laughed.

Okay, so I have a crush on Isabelle. Who wouldn't? We've been pretty much inseparable since I met her. She's my best friend, and, well, she's absolutely beautiful.

Everything about her, her eyes that are as dark as night, her illuminating smile, her now much longer, golden hair, the way she laughs, the way she tells stories, even the way she moves, everything about her is flawless.

Then there was that one night, the night she stayed in the flat in the station with me. She had kissed me and… it was like the fireworks had flipped a switch inside of me that I didn't know existed.

No matter how much I wanted to, though, I couldn't kiss her again. Papa George and Mama Jeanne have both made their feelings on us 'being together' very clear. They think we're too young and too naive for any sort of relationship but….I mean, I think we'd be perfect.

We see each other all the time, we teach each other, we're practically already together, but we've only kissed once. But since Papa George and Mama Jeanne have been so helpful and caring towards me, I can't go against them.

However….what they don't know can't hurt them, right? Anyway, dancing with Isabelle now reminded me of how much I adored her. She was so gentle, so delicate in her movements.

Her hand was soft in mine, the other perched on my shoulder whilst I held her waist. We seemed to be growing closer to each other, as if we were magnets (I've noticed this happening a lot lately..). With one swift movement, we could be kissing…

The music died down and we were left inches apart on the dance floor. Isabelle blushed furiously and ran to thank the musicians for a lovely time as she always did, shaking every hand that was outstretched to her. She crossed back to me and, without meeting my gaze, pulled me out of the cafe.

-ISABELLE'S POV-

I was still flushed from how close our lips had been. I would've gotten carried away if the music hadn't cut off. I knew Papa George would probably be awake by now and wonder where we were, so I distracted myself from Hugo's hypnotizing eyes by tugging him along to the toy store, where I knew the presence of Papa George would keep us from even touching.

We entered the store from behind, and I greeted Papa, who was fixing a few things up. Hugo immediately took his spot behind the desk, relieving Papa George of his perch. The afternoon train would be coming in soon, which meant possible business.

I kept my eyes off of Hugo, afraid that Papa would suspect something, which he usually did. He crossed to me and smiled warmly. "I see you found him, then. I've just received a message from Jeanne that said that we've been invited to a show tonight, but only two seats were reserved and it's too late to change."

He tsked and looked at her apologetically. "So you will have to stay with someone, maybe Lisette or.."

My breath caught in my throat as images from the last time I had to stay somewhere overnight flashed through my mind in milliseconds.

"I, I could stay with Hugo again, I'm sure the Station Inspector wouldn't mind at all."

I could see Hugo's head turn slightly at the sound of his name, a trace of a smile on his lips as he caught my eye. I bit my lip subtly and watched as Papa George thought this over.

"Yes, I suppose so, everything was fine last time you did.."

Isabelle nodded furiously, touching his arm lightly. "And everything will be fine this time. Do you want to speak to the Inspector?"

Papa George pursed his lips, then met Isabelle's puppy dog gaze. He smiled and shook his head, saying, "No, I'll let you explain to him. You're better with words, dear."

Isabelle giggled, shrugging. Papa George kissed her head and turned back to Hugo. "Don't get into any trouble tonight, you two. I won't regret this, right?"

Hugo and Isabelle answered in unison, "Of course not."


	4. Chemistry

-HUGO'S POV-

As Papa George spoke, I felt my insides bubble up with excitement. Who knew what adventures we'd partake in? When we were alone, something exciting always happened.

Maybe we'd go see a movie, see the Eiffel Tower, explore the new bookstore down the street, hold hands while we walk down the street, cuddle in my apartment- Wait. No, she didn't want to do that stuff. The lovey-dovey stuff, she wasn't up for it. Right?

At least, that's the way she acted… around her godparents. My mind was clouded with confusion as Papa George stepped out of the toy store, bidding us a goodnight as he headed home to prepare for his night out. I felt Isabelle behind me and turned my head, meeting her preoccupied gaze and smiling a little.

She sighed. "Guess we're on our own again."

I grinned. "Guess so. Let's hope the Station Inspector doesn't ruin our.. good time, yeah?"

I wasn't usually this… what would Isabelle say, libertine?, but the restless butterflies in my stomach stirred me. She rolled her eyes, but I could see the outline of a smile on her heart shaped lips.

Oh, how I longed to feel those heart shaped lips. "Whatever, Hugo, just finish up in the shop and I'll meet you at closing time with supper. Okay?"

I nodded, turning back to my work. The store closed early on Thursdays, anyway. Dunno why, but at the moment I didn't care. I got to spend the night with Isabelle. Again. Life couldn't get better.

-ISABELLE'S POV-

Well, there was no going back now. I had suggested it, and I had to live with it. No matter how much I wanted to live by Mama Jeanne and Papa George's wishes, Hugo just lured me in with his eyes and his voice and his everything. Hopefully tonight I could get some of this.. this ardor out of my head.

This is what I thought of as I crossed the station to get to the flower stand. I needed someone to talk to, and Lisette had been like an older sister to me for the past year. I saw her cleaning up a little, obviously getting ready for the next load of passengers from the evening train to unload.

She smiled when I walked up. "Isabelle! How lovely to see you, dear. How are you today?"

I shrugged, biting my lip.

"Well, Lisette, I should be ecstatic, I suppose. Papa George has decided to let me stay here with Hugo again for the night since he and Mama Jeanne will be out all hours today, but.. I can't be around that boy without fighting the urge to.. to osculate him!"

Lisette's eyebrows furrowed at this word, but she quickly came to terms with it and nodded knowingly.

"Isabelle, darling, if you really like this boy, which you obviously do, you can't let your godparents keep you from him.

Besides, I'm sure they know how happy he makes you, they couldn't possibly want to stand in the way of your happiness." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

I sighed, knowing she was right. Hugo and I had this undeniable chemistry, and I couldn't fight it. Mama Jeanne would be understanding, but I wasn't so sure about Papa George. Mama Jeanne would make him see, she'd make him understand.

I thanked Lisette, who gave me a bright purple flower and sent me on my way. I wandered back towards the door we had entered earlier to get to the clocks, sliding down the wall. My mind was filled with a thousand poems, all full of magical words that made this crazy situation seem so normal. I sighed and closed my eyes, my lips forming the words of Ash Bennett that blurred through my mind.

I don't remember, any more,

Your scent, when we lay together

Creating our own

Magic rhythm,

Matching our heartbeats as we

Touched the sky, together.

I don't remember, any more,

The sound of your voice, calling

My name as though

It were a song

Within itself, a precious treasure

You valued with all your being.

And I don't remember, any more,

The color of your eyes, the shape

Of your lips,

Only…

How your eyes crinkled at the corners

And your laugh, as you told me...

My eyes shot open as my lips formed the next three words. I could feel my heart racing wildly as I cleared my head, grabbing the wall to stand up. The sound of a thousand feet stomped through the air as the evening train unloaded.

I stumbled through the crowd, unsure of what was wrong with me. Love? It was such a crazy idea that I only read about. I gulped and tried to calm myself as strangers pushed past me, trying to get a grasp on reality and get back to the toy store.

The crowd was immense and I could barely breathe. They pushed in on me and I wove through quickly, trying to escape. I thought I heard Hugo's voice nearby and searched desperately for his familiar eyes, but couldn't see him.I twisted my neck trying to catch his voice in my ear again, but failed.

Squeezing my fists tighter, I pushed on. My breathing was irregular and I tried to steady it as I grew closer to my destination. The crowd was still rumbling through and I almost lost it before I felt a pair of warm hands pull me out of the sea of people.


	5. Flashback

Isabelle was pulled out of the overbearing crowd swiftly by two familiar hands, guided away from the loud swells of people. A pair of bright blue eyes studied her worriedly, trying to shake her out of her terrified hypnosis. Hugo's voice finally broke through the fearful glaze and Isabelle's dark eyes caught his intent gaze, and she fell into him with a sigh of relief. He copied the noise and hugged her close, cautiously moving her to a more secluded and quiet location.

She steadied herself and returned the hug, closing her eyes and burying her face into Hugo's shoulder as she wound her arms around his neck. Breathing in his scent, Isabelle let Hugo hold her up as she recollected the last time they had been this close. It was that night, the first time they had spent the night together. It had all started out so normally…

A few weeks earlier…

"No, really, It's fascinating, exhilarating! It'll open your mind, really make you think. Aldous Huxely is an absolute geni-"

"Isabelle, really, I'm sure there are far more interesting things to read about than the human subconscious. Things like… well, magic, for example!"

"Magic? Hugo, you're already brilliant with magic, what more could you rea-"

"There's no limit on magic, Isabelle!"

"Would you stop interrupting me!"

This was the usual banter between Hugo and Isabelle. She was trying to convince him to read 'Brave New World', one of the newest additions to the library, but he wouldn't budge. He was still glued to Robin Hood, though he had read it countless times. But tonight wasn't the usual.

Tonight was different, because Hugo and Isabelle were usually arguing like this in the clock tower, wasting time before she had to head home with her godfather. Instead of being at the highest point of the station overlooking Paris, they were hidden deep within the walls in Hugo's apartment overlooking Paris. Isabelle sat on Hugo's bed in her nightdress, and Hugo sat in his chaise in warm fleece pants and a loose sweater.

Tonight, Isabelle was staying. Papa George and Mama Jeanne had left her with the Station Inspector and Lisette while they traveled for supplies, but they didn't know that their 'babysitters' had had plans for a date that night, leaving Isabelle with Hugo. They surely knew that Isabelle would have stayed in the apartment anyway, the only detail they'd be missing was that they'd be alone all night. Anyways, they sat bickering together for a while longer until Isabelle rolled her eyes and gave up. Hugo laughed as she slipped under the warm blankets and turned toward the wall.

"Aw, Iz, don't be like that. I'll read it… one day. I promise!" He stood and stretched up, smiling as she sat up with a huge grin.

"Really? Because you really should! It's so-"

He interrupted her again. "Yes, yes, eventually, I will."

She scoffed, shaking her head as he rudely cut her off once more. She watched as he looked around, trying to figure out where to lay down.

"You can climb in with me, Hugo, it'd be warmer. I don't mind." She shrugged, biting the inside of her lip.

He gulped silently and nodded, shuffling forward. "Yeah, I suppose that's best.." He sat on the edge of the bed, blowing out the candle and sighing as the moonlight danced around the room.

Isabelle sighed at the lovely sight. "It's so wonderful up here, Hugo, why don't we spend more time here?" She asked, turning towards him as he got under the covers.

He shrugged, smiling at her. "I dunno, there aren't many adventures to have up here."

Isabelle's bright smile faltered a little as her mind filled with her daily dreams of Hugo seeing him laying down and smiling up at her. "Um.. Well, I mean, sometimes it's nice to.. to have a relaxing adventure."

Hugo chuckled. "What kind of adventures can you have cooped up in a room like this?" He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows, meeting her twinkling dark eyes.

She watched his wet his lips and shrugged, feeling her face heat up slightly.

"Well… I mean, a lot of things, Hugo. Isn't there… well, y'know, isn't there any.. kissing in the book? In Robin Hood? That's an adventure.." She let out a staggered breath, watching for a reaction from Hugo.

He only furrowed his brow. "Well, sure, Maid Marian and Robin Hood get married and kiss and… Kissing is an adventure? How is that?"

Isabelle chuckled a little. "Haven't you ever felt the butterflies, Hugo?"

He was about to ask what she was on about, but then looked up at her. She was gazing at him with sparkling eyes, golden blonde hair draped over her shoulder. Her heart shaped lips were in that crooked little smile and he felt them. The butterflies. They sprung to life in his stomach and he gulped, nodding.

"That's the same feeling we had when we snuck into the movie theater, and when we jumped in that carriage, and all those adventures we had. Maybe it was a little different then, but it's the same.. sensation." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "At least.. I think it is."

Hugo sat up, leaning on his hands. "You think?" He rose his eyebrows. "Don't you know?" Isabelle shrugged and he widened his eyes in disbelief. "But.. you know everything!"

She laughed and shook her head, pushing on his arm playfully. "Shush, I do not! I've never had the.. experience!" Hugo laughed and shrugged. "Why not?"

Isabelle blushed. "I.. I dunno, I just never have!" She eyed him. "..Why are you so curious?"

Hugo shrugged again, and it was his turn to blush. "I don't know, I guess.. well, I guess I want to.. experience it, too."

Isabelle's throat dried up and she gulped, biting her lip. "We.. We could try it, I guess.." Hugo looked at her almost excitedly. "Could we?"

She smiled and nodded, scooting closer to him. He grinned and sat up fully, leaning towards her. His enthusiasm made her giggle as she met him halfway, both of them pausing a centimeter from each other's lips. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and took in his sweet and familiar smell…

Isabelle stepped back from Hugo after she pulled herself together, smiling at him.

"Thanks," She said, blushing slightly. She hadn't had a break down like that since.. well, since over a year ago.

Hugo nodded and took her hand like always, pulling her along towards the library.

"Yeah, let's just get you back in your element. Then we can go get some dinner, okay?" Isabelle smiled and followed him. He knew just how she ticked.


	6. Kissing

Hidden deep inside the library, Isabelle's eyes were bright and wide as they shifted over the vast expanse of books she had yet to read. Hugo sat on the step on the ladder and watched as she opened one, smiling as she glanced over at him.

"You don't have to stay, you know."

He shrugged and leaned his chin into his hands, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"I know." He smiled and Isabelle smirked, turning a page in her book.

Hugo watched her eyes drift over the page and stood up, peeking over her shoulder. "What's the book about?"

She smiled and pointed to a picture of a string of islands. "The Bahamas! Perfect paradise."

She giggled and showed him some pictures of native flowers and gorgeous beaches.

"It's so lovely." She sighed, so lost in the islands that she unconsciously leaned her back against Hugo's chest.

He gulped slowly and moved his hands, hesitantly hovering them over her waist. Cautiously, he let his hands rest on her hips, biting his lip as he felt her gasp. She turned her head, unaware of how close they were.

Eyes wide, Isabelle glanced between Hugo's eyes and his lips, her own heart-shaped ones slightly parted. She gulped and closed the book slowly, about to give in to Hugo and let it fall to the ground when a loud knocking came from the window. Whirling around, Hugo let go of Isabelle, who was blushing like mad.

The Station Inspector stood at the library window, waving to them and then beckoning someone toward him from his right. Lisette popped up out of nowhere and squinted through the glass to wave at them.

She held up a paper bag excitedly, pointing to it and mouthing, "Dinner!"

After a satisfying dinner of warm chicken soup and soft rolls in the Inspector's office, he sent Hugo and Isabelle out to the apartment. Lisette complied and ushered them out, winking at Isabelle. They seemed to have their own plans for tonight and looked very eager to be alone..

Both shuddering at whatever they had planned, Hugo and Isabelle navigated silently through the walls to the flat, deep in thought and thinking of what they were going to say to each other. But when they closed the large metal door to the apartment, they started speaking at the same time.

"Look-"

"Hugo,-"

They smiled sheepishly at each other and chuckled, Hugo urging Isabelle to speak first. She shuffled in her spot, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"Hugo, I'm sorry I've been so.. weird lately. I just.. I can't stop thinking about the last time we spent the night together."

She looked down at her hands. "I can't stop thinking about.. you."

Hugo pushed off of the chair he was leaning against with vigor, unable to contain his happiness. Did she really just say that? He crossed the floor to where Isabelle stood, lifting her chin.

"Isabelle, you took the words right out of my mouth. I can't even describe how much I've wanted to.. to kiss you since.."

"So.. why don't you?"

Hugo's eyes widened as Isabelle looked at him with her deep, dark eyes, her long eyelashes beckoning him closer. His lips twitched to a smile as he studied her face, shrugging slightly. She shuffled a step closer, licking her lips and biting her bottom one.

He gulped and moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek, the other gently grasping her hip. She smiled as he leaned toward her, their lips meeting tentatively but desperately. A long but simple kiss full of sparks and fireworks and shocks and stars was ended by Isabelle pushing Hugo back towards his bed. He rose his eyebrows, face slightly red and lips twirked up in a smirk.

His knees hit the side of the bed and he tumbled onto the mattress, laughing at Isabelle who fell next to him. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

Isabelle giggled and faced toward him, shrugging. She pressed her lips against his again, sitting up and pulling him with her. She gently tugged on his hair, smiling as she felt his fingers dance up and down her back.

She giggled as he swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, practically begging for entry. They tangled themselves in the sheets, lips and tongues battling for dominance. Hugo pulled away for a moment as he held himself over Isabelle with his forearms on either side of her head.

He smiled at her and kissed her nose, falling to her side. He brushed their fingers together, watching her bite her lip as she turned to face him.

She laughed as he stared at her, an amazed look on his face. "What?" She asked, poking him in the chest.

He laughed. "Nothing… you're just.. never mind." He smirked and lay on his back.

Isabelle gaped at him. She scoffed and tickled his side, scooting closer to him.

She straddled his chest, crossing her arms and cocking her eyebrow. "Tell me or I won't move."

He laughed. "I don't have a problem with that.."

He grinned and squeezed her hips, leaning up to kiss her.

She squealed and pushed him back down, holding him against the bed. "No! No more until you tell me what you were gonna say."

He sighed, smiling as he looked up at her. "You're beautiful, Isabelle. Gorgeous, really. Absolutely perfect. In every way."

She sat back, shocked and blushing. Hugo shrugged and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Satisfied?" He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck sweetly. She slipped off of him and cuddled in next to him under the sheets, intertwining their fingers.

She looked up at him for a moment. "You know, you're pretty damn perfect yourself."

He chuckled. "Am I?"

Isabelle nodded and kissed him softly.

"Yes. You really are." She laid her head back on his chest and smiled as he held her close, with the dim light of the apartment lulling them to sleep.

Fin


End file.
